


Scrawling by sunlight

by TenkeyLess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Additional Tags in Chapter Summary, Fluff, Humor, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Rating May Change, Ratings listed by chapter content, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Romance, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/pseuds/TenkeyLess
Summary: A collection of writing for FFXIV writes2020.Rating will change to match the content! Each chapter has additional tags and its rating listed in its summary.Additional relationship tags and content tags will be added as chapters are added!5.3 Spoilers scattered within!Latest prompt - Muster- Rated EEmperor Solus wishes to take his fill of you. You will oblige him.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	1. Table of Contents

A collection of writing for FFXIV writes2020. We'll see how far I get, with the goal being daily participation! :D

* * *

Table of Contents

* * *

**Day 1 - Crux - Rated T**  
Emet-Selch/WoL

> "And so you see, dear hero, that is the crux of the matter."
> 
> The Ascian across the table leans back in his rickety chair, pushing it up to balance on its back legs. Smirking at your silence, he shrugs expansively.
> 
> "What will you do? T'would be _most_ unbecoming for a hero of your stature to shirk your debts."
> 
> "May I have a moment to ponder your request?"
> 
> "But of course," he purrs, lacing taloned gloves behind his head. "I do so desire you to be _sure_."

**Day 2 - Sway - Rated G  
** Lahabrea & black-masked minions

In which, Lahabrea's minions high expectations of him sign the Speaker up for more than he anticipated. **  
**

**Day 3 - Muster - Rated E  
** Emet-Selch/Ambiguous WoL

Emperor Solus wishes to take his fill of you. You will oblige him.


	2. Crux (Emet-Selch/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating - T  
> Tags: Light drinking, rough HW 3.0 timeline (trial by combat), alternate first meetings, canon-typical violence (trial fight scene referenced), ambiguous WoL

"And so you see, dear hero, that is the crux of the matter."

The Ascian across the table leans back in his rickety chair, pushing it up to balance on its back legs. Smirking at your silence, he shrugs expansively.

"What will you do? T'would be _most_ unbecoming for a hero of your stature to shirk your debts."

"May I have a moment to ponder your request?"

"But of course," he purrs, lacing taloned gloves behind his head. "I do so desire you to be _sure_."

You signal to the barman and two tankards appear as though their courier has been waiting. They thump into place between you, their frothy heads sopping the well-stained table. You drag the nearer to you, nursing the passable ale while the Ascian ignores your offering-grinning to himself as you hide your expression in the drink. 

So very cocksure, this Ascian. Swaggering up to your table in the Forgotten Knight the same way he approached you in the ready room before Tataru's 'trial'. Invisible to all save yourself, he spared no effort to appear stealthily-strolling up to loom behind you whilst you readied your weapon for the fight to come.

_"Awfully confident aren't you, taking on two of the Ward with only an adolescent by your side."_

_"I could say the same for you, Ascian. I may be otherwise engaged for the moment, but I've repelled my fair share of your kind by now."_

His laughter filled the room, turning no head save your own. 

_"Confident then, yes. But is it mere bravado..."_

Claws ticked an eerie path along your armor, clicking their way to your palm. There, they deposited a plain earring-a golden clasp with dangling pearl. Nothing akin to what Thancred wore, yet it inspired that same shiver across your skin upon witnessing it. 

_"Should you falter, flag, or otherwise wish a truly satisfying defeat on your foes this day-hold this and think of me."_

You glanced up at him, then, expecting Lahabrea's sneer or Nabriales' cruel smirk. Instead you found a red half-moon mask, baring lips twisted up in amusement. 

_"You may call me Emet-Selch."_

And so the 'trial' came to pass, pressing you to your utmost limits. With every swing, Ser Grinnaux's axe fell heavier, his grin growing wider as you diverted his strikes rather than meet him strength for strength. From the flank, Ser Paulecrain harried you mercilessly. Where once you would have leant on Hydaelyn's Light, only mortal constitution remained. Cursing, you skipped back, buying time and the lance-wielding Knight's attention. 

_"Ha! Is this all the sport you offer? I find myself disappointed, Champion."_

Alphinaud cried out in pain, barely warding Ser Grinnaux's blow. Rage and the need to protect warred within you with equal fervor.

It took only a moment of concentration, the shouts of your allies and detractors in the stands fading away to naught. 

Just a moment to call the swaggering Ascian to mind, the prick of the earring a comforting itch amongst your stinging wounds.

Only a moment for seductive shadow to swell where Light once dwelled.

Darkness, soothing, renewed the strength in your limbs to your peak at the start of this nonsense, and _continued to bolster you_. This time, when Ser Grinnaux swung, you met his axe with a laugh and overpowered _him_. The Ward Knights fell before you in short order, to the eldritch power singing in your veins. And as the shadows began to ebb, you pondered their price. Yet your strength merely diminished to its mortal limits and no further. Neither was there a hidden figure waiting for you as the 'trial' concluded. 

In truth, when he appeared across the table from you to demand his price, you half-expected him to vanish with all the solidity of a dream.

"...and say I accept, you'll not exploit my absence to hurt my allies?"

"What use have I for a reluctant guest?"

You stare, waiting for a response that's not a question in kind. He sighs.

"Very well. I shall promise no harm to you and yours by my hand for the duration of our deal. You shall be returned the same, more or less. No devious Tempering up my sleeve."

He waggles his hands for effect. 

"Now, your answer dear hero. Will you join me and pay your debt or no?"

"A day spent in the company of an Ascian..."

You eye him openly, his grin spreading under your regard. Tilting his head to measure you in turn, you note his earring glinting warmly in the bar's firelight. A perfect match to its mate hanging comfortably from your ear. Curiosity bubbles through you, that you feel so at ease in the company of a professed foe. 

Downing the last of your tankard, you pile your gil to pay for the drinks and rise. The Ascian watches you, hawk like, as you round the table to stand over him. Extending a hand, you pull him to his feet.

"Let's be about it then, Ascian. I accept."

"I _do_ have a name, you know."

"As do I, _Emet-Selch._ "

He grins, hooking his arm in yours. 

"Oh this will be fun." You blush at how he then purrs your name and titles on your way to the door, drawling the syllables as though tasting his way through a fine wine. _Ifrit-slayer. Echo bearer. Champion of Eorzea._

You nearly miss the last title he credits you, as you prop the door open for his passage into the harsh Ishgardian cold outside.

_Weary wanderer._

With a shiver brought on by more than the Coerthan chill, you follow Emet-Selch's lead into the starry night-a new, personal adventure to tread calling your name.


	3. Sway (Lahabrea & black-masked minions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating - G  
> Tags: Crack, humor, rough ARR timeline (around Haukke), possession, the black-masked minions should get some love too (Sword, Staff, Pentangle and Chalice of the Twelfth)

"With the Bringer of Light under our sway, none capable would be left to oppose us..."

Lahabrea's idle musing catches his subordinates off guard, pausing their hurried pace and busy hands to consider. One, then another chorus in ethereal applause as they weigh the concept and find it worth merit. Surrounded by unified approval, Lahabrea basks in their excitement. The quartet of black masks turn to each other, fervently debating how best to see their master's latest plan to fruition.

"What do we know of the adventurer's interests? Their passions that we might exploit?"

"'Tis a pity we cannot simply elevate them, their strength of soul would be most advantageous to the upcoming Rejoining." The others freeze and face Pentangle, her fist gently tapping her chin in thought. As one, the quartet bend their minds to this alternate avenue.

"Such would lessen our labor considerably, to have them fully serving at our side."

"The possibility has merit, but to extinguish Her Blessing an equal part shadow would be required..."

"That would necessitate an aetheric reservoir the likes of which only an Unsundered would have access to."

"One would need a willing and bared soul to counter Her Blessing as well."

They hum, considering.

How best to sway the bringer of light to their cause, to gain their trust that the Ascians might claim that bright soul. 

Slowly, the Twelfth's conversation fades and they face Lahabrea. Wearing his newest vessel, that of the Scion Thancred, he cuts a dashing view. Just as handsome on the outside as the marbled void and scarlet within, none could deny his charisma. The black masked minions measure him, evaluating. 

"...there is yet time before the Kobolds rise."

"And with us to assist, the conclusion is nigh guaranteed."

"And so--"

"By our will--"

As one, they reach to Lahabrea.

"The task must be yours, honored Speaker. To seduce the Bringer of Light."


	4. Muster (Emet-Selch/WoL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating - E  
> Tags: Ambiguous WoL, stripping on command, pwp, fade to black, erotic touching, possessiveness, roleplay

"Do I pass muster, Your Radiance?"

Your nervous exhalation is swallowed by the echo of heavy bootheels bouncing off the throne room's metal walls. Gilded cloth and fur hiss as they drag on the ground, their bearer approaching you at a leisurely pace. Ilm by ilm his golden eyes pick over your form, catching here and there on the ties you've inexpertly fastened. Three layers deep in stolen Garlean armor, you sweat under his inspection. 

"You appear to be trying entirely too hard, my dear." His fingers reach out to flick your visor back, baring your lack of third eye. "What ill-fitting armor you've chosen to abscond with. I _suppose_ your attempt at wearing it is praiseworthy." 

Clever hands run along the seams, dipping where they gape to tease at the layers below. You tremble under his touch, heart thudding loudly as he leans in.

"...As arousing as it is to see you wearing my colors, you know I much prefer you out of armor."

"Is that an order, Your Radiance?"

His hands pause and withdraw from their meandering course. Glancing up, you spy the beginnings of a smirk curling his painted lips.

" _Indeed_. And you'll not keep your Emperor waiting, I trust?"

Your shaking fingers can't undress yourself fast enough. With an amused chuckle, Solus lays hands on your shoulders, unsnapping the clasps you'd labored over. From there you make short work of the armor and underlying garments, stepping out of your smalls for his review. The floor's chill pebbles your bare skin, naught a scrap left to protect you from the cool metal. Under his gaze, you feel like an Empress.

"Much better." He purrs, stepping over your puddle of clothing. Tucking his nose into the nook of your neck and shoulder, he inhales. " _Delightful_. You still smell of me."

You yelp as he _bites_ , sucking a deep bruise into the juncture of your neck. Laving his tongue over the mark, you feel his lips curve in a pleased smile against your skin.

Presumptuous man.

But then, _he is your Emperor_ \- At least for this night.

Shivering under his possessive touch, silk-clad hands roving over your form with glee, you submit. His Radiance knows well by now what you need, what you _crave_ , and he delivers it all in spades. Every tender corner and crease are plied with sure pressure. Every sensitive secret painstakingly pried loose and laid bare until you're squirming with need. You barely notice when his gloves vanish, warm skin replacing the glide of cloth over your form. Remorseless, relentless, he stokes the flame burning between your legs. The scrape of nails along your inner thigh has you clamping them together, trapping his hand betwixt them. With how your legs tremble, you worry you'll collapse should you loosen their tight grip.

His unrestrained hand comes to rest on your ass, grasping a fistful. A wicked grin is your only warning as he leverages his grip, tugging you flush to him. 

"Now now, my dear, no denying me tonight. 'Tis in your best interest to comply." His leg shifts to splay yours open, joining his hand just shy of your aching arousal. "Have I _ever_ left you wanting?" 

The urge to grind on that proffered thigh is irresistible, his words - his _voice_ \- an unfair weapon he wields with precision. With a shudder and sigh, you relax fully into his care.

"You never fail to satisfy, Your Radiance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Kicks perfectionist tendencies to the curb_  
>  I want to write! Let me write! ~~stop getting hung up on worldbuilding brain pls it can be pwp without setup~~
> 
> Slowly keeping up with the prompts o/ I may not be posting them on their days, but I'll post em xD

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at FFXIVWrites :D I'm hoping to keep up with the daily prompts, and make no promises as to length or polish xD Mostly hoping to feel good spinning out small drabbles without the pressure to continue/longfic/expand the ideas beyond here.
> 
> Thanks as always to the [Bookclub discord](https://discord.gg/PvbG45u) for their infectious enthusiasm <3  
> If you're interested in chatting with FFXIV fic readers and writers alike, feel free to click the discord link and join in!


End file.
